


Elusive 86

by Cosmic_Cat412



Category: Periodic Table - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Diseases, Elements, Home Inspections, Home inspectors, Invisibility, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Elusive 86, Radium - Freeform, Radon, Supervillains, The Periodic Table of Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Cat412/pseuds/Cosmic_Cat412
Summary: The riveting tale of the rise and fall of the supervillain Elusive 86 based on Radon from the periodic table. Oneshot
Relationships: Radon & Flourine
Kudos: 1





	Elusive 86

It all began around 120 years ago. That was the day the treacherous supervillain, Elusive 86, was first sighted. When Friedrich Ernst Dorn detected the villain seeping out from decaying radium, he had no idea that it was the start of a terrifying new era of fear and disease. This new era of fear, named the Radon era, made Elusive 86 the ruler in the shadows and put thousands of unlucky people in hospital beds.  
One of the things that makes Elusive 86 so dangerous is their ability to hide in plain sight and not be noticed. They can do this because they are colorless, odorless and tasteless. However, when they want to make a public appearance, they wear a cloak so they can be seen. This villain can also move through small cracks and very cold temperatures because of their gaseous form with a low melting point. Their gaseous form also makes them very hard to hit. As dangerous as these powers are, they are nothing compared to their main ability, to cause lung cancer. When inhaled, the particles given off by the radioactive villain cause lung cancer.  
Personality wise, Elusive 86 is very unstable with severe anger issues. Their instability makes them unpredictable and violent but also makes them unable to plan things out very thoroughly. They are also chemically inert, so they don’t work with others a lot. Although, in extreme cases they do pair up with Fluorine. That pairing tends not to last very long though. They are extremely dense and do not notice obvious things.  
Elusive 86 likes to hide in people’s houses. They tend to rely on not being detected and getting people to inhale the radioactive particles without knowing. There was no way to detect their presence, and everyone lived in fear of the elusive and dangerous villain lurking in their house and making them sick. Tens of thousands died from this terrible villain and everyone lived in fear. But then, in the 1970’s, everything changed.  
The world started to fight back. They invented brilliant machines able to detect Elusive 86 and have only improved on them since. These devices would change the course of the world and eventually take us out of the Radon era. However, there was one flaw. Elusive 86 was everywhere. The world had the machines but couldn’t be everywhere. This is where they came in.  
The home inspectors. A courageous group of people dedicated to protecting the citizens from Elusive 86. Equipped with the newest Radon detectors, they plunge into people’s houses trying to find and flush out this elusive supervillain. This brave hero group was fighting an uphill battle. Even if they could find Elusive 86 lurking in someone’s house, it was hard to flush them out.  
The battle is still going on to this day, but the brave home inspectors have managed to push Elusive 86 back and minimize civilian casualties. Elusive 86 will probably always be here, but our brave heroes have subdued them and minimized their effects, taking us out of the dark Radon era.


End file.
